wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Igneous
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #8B0000 49%, #FF0000, #FF4500 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Unpredictability |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire (I bet that wasn't too hard to guess. :P) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Scarlet red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Type | ENFJ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Hurricane - MisterWives |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #8B0000 49%, #FF0000, #FF4500 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Being a magicborn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The lab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The other magicborn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | The scientists |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Warmth, flames, those who believe in doing what's right |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | When he can't control himself, the cold, those who go against his morals |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Extremely weak control over fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | His claws, teeth, fire powers |} |}'' NOTE: IGNEOUS IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED.'' Igneous is a male normal fire magicborn and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. He is a SkyWing. Description Igneous is small, frail, and overall very weak. He is already small compared to relatively smaller than average dragons, and he's even smaller compared to a large SkyWing. Some might not recognize him as a SkyWing because of his small size and the fact that his wings aren't very large. Because he is a magicborn, he has a mutation because of the scientists tampering with his DNA. Most SkyWings have tiny triangular spines running down their backs. What's different about Igneous is that an accidental mutation has caused the spines on his back to become much larger than an average SkyWing's, which makes him look like an oddity. He has especially bright golden scales, with dark red underscales and wing membranes the color of fresh blood. His spines are the same color as his underscales. His horns and talons are a tannish-white color. He also has a few light yellow-orange scales here and there, especially down his spine. Igneous has bright violet eyes. Personality Igneous is a very interesting dragon. Like fire, his mood and personality is everchanging, never really consistent. One moment he could be the happiest dragon alive, and they next, he could be on the verge of tears. He isn't an easy dragon to understand, and he often doesn't understand himself. That's just the way he is. Because of being a scienceborn, his mind was tampered with, and thus, he isn't always the most sane dragon to be around. That's not to say he isn't a bad dragon though; he usually has good intentions at heart. On a normal day, Igneous may not seem too unpredictable. He is often seen as a kind, outgoing dragon who enjoys being around others and likes to make jokes. His goal is usually to make others smile, although sometimes he'll make the wrong joke at the wrong time. Many dragons will often think this is the only layer to his personality, which is very far from the truth. Since he is a magicborn, many normal dragons might assume he is emotionless and heartless because the scientists changed his DNA in multiple ways and raised him in a lab. Igneous is constantly trying to prove these other dragons wrong, and thus, often puts lots of effort into being as selfless as he can be. If you drop something, he'll be the first to pick it up for you. He'll try his hardest to seem like a kind dragon. He tries to show to others, and himself, that he has a big heart, since he doesn't want to believe he's emotionless. He's afraid of not being a good dragon, and even though he isn't heartless, he often worries that he is. Igneous sees everything in "black and white" most of the time. To him, something is either right or wrong, light or dark, good or bad. There is no middle ground for him. He believes in always doing the "right thing," and he strongly believes in justice over mercy. It is important to make a good first impression on Igneous, because if he doesn't believe you're trying your hardest to do what is right, he'll be quick to make an enemy of you. He holds himself to the same high standards as he holds others to, so whenever he lies or says something rude or does something he considers wrong, he'll beat himself over it. He holds grudges for a very long time. He has a somewhat low self-esteem, and he often hurts himself with his own thoughts. However, he hasn't been diagnosed with a severe case of depression, which is honestly a miracle, considering all the horrid things he went through and how his own thoughts nearly made him go mad in the lab. When he finally did escape the lab, his self-esteem did improve a bit, but it may be truly impossible to erase the scars left on him from the lab. He isn't always like that though, since he can have extreme mood swings every now and then. Sometimes, he will spontaneously become extremely emotional. He's much more empathetic when he's like this, but he becomes sad, scared, angry, embarrassed, or happy much more easily. Emotions also become extremely more powerful for him when he's in this state, which means that when he gets upset or angry, he may be filled with so much emotion he won't be in a sane state. It's best to avoid him when he's like this. This only happens on rare occasions, but when it does, it usually lasts for a couple of hours, and he can become deadly when like this. Abilities Igneous may be a magicborn, but his powers are especially weak compared to the original eight magicborn. He can only create small bursts of fire, and he has very little control over them. He can make a burst of flame at his own will, but if it's larger than the size of the palm of his talon, it's most likely going to drain most of his energy. The larger the flame, the more it's going to make him tired. It's the same case with manipulating the flame. The more he manipulates the flame, the more energy it's going to end up draining from him. Usually he keeps his flames very close to his scales when he makes them, because he simply cannot create flames more than a foot away from himself without passing out from the effort. Flames he created don't hurt him, but he is still as vulnerable as any other dragon to flames he didn't make. His powers are get slightly more powerful with time and experience, but the scientists predict he'll still be very weak even once his powers have reached their full extent. Sometimes when he is extremely angry, a couple of miniscule sparks will appear around him. If he created a large enough flame, it might up using so much energy he could possibly kill himself in the process. Thus, Igneous has to be very careful with his powers, and he doesn't use them often. Relationships |-| The Original 8 Magicborn = Chantrieri: Igneous isn't exactly the closest with the plant magicborn, but he does think that she is very kind and overall a very good dragon. He is impressed by her boldness around the scientists, but he's worried that her boldness may get her into trouble one day. He finds her wing piercings and venus fly trap chain a little weird, but he doesn't judge her or think any lower of her because of them. Aspen: Igneous admires Aspen's boldness, loyalty, and her defiance towards the scientists. He appreciates how loyal she is to the first group of magicborn, but sometimes he thinks she's a little too fiery and short-tempered for his taste. He also doesn't like how she shows a little bit of disdain towards the second group of magicborn, which he happens to be a part of. Paricia: Igneous may not be the biggest fan of water, but he thinks Paricia is really awesome. He loves how goofy she is, and he likes being around her. He thinks her pranks are hilarious, and he considers her a good friend. He just wishes she'd stop trying to pretend to be regal and whatnot and show the world how silly and fun she can be. Lepina: Igneous is in awe of Lepina's fire powers. He finds all the beautiful things she can do with it absolutely amazing, and he wishes he could do all of those things too. He hopes that she will teach him how to improve his own skills with his fire powers, and he thinks she's really nice. There are days though when Igneous can become extremely envious of Lepina. Artemisia: Ragnarok: Igneous thinks Ragnarok is relatively nice, and he thinks that the earth magicborn is somewhat fun to talk to. He sometimes gets tired of Ragnarok's rambling though. He finds Ragnarok's power fascinating yet unsettling, and the thought of Ragnarok being able to predict what he is going to do in the future very creepy. Luminescence: Igneous looks up to Luminescence quite a bit, and he sees her as the leader of all the magicborn. He admires how she always seems to take control in stressful situations and how she is always fighting the scientists, never ready to give in. Her determination, confidence, and leadership skills are qualities he wished he had. He sees her as one of the kindest, and definitely the most loyal, of the magicborn. Tsuchinoko: |-| Other Magicborn = Yggdrasil: He finds the fact that she likes to have vines wrapped around her a little weird, but it doesn't really bother him. Since she's talkative like him, he enjoys spending time with her, and he appreciates how peaceful she is around the others for the most part. He's never seen her get angry at him, and he has no desire to mess with this magicborn. Kanima: Igneous has never really understood Kanima, nor has he really ever gotten along with her. When she rambles on and on about chemistry and physics, he isn't aware of what she's talking about, but he has a strong feeling the only reason he doesn't know what she's saying is because he isn't smart enough to understand it. He doesn't understand why she's so content to be just left alone. One thing that really unsettles him about this dragoness is how unknowingly violent she can be. |-| Other = None as of now Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Animus Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters